The Best Day Of My Life!
by MisakiXXTheXXBeautifulX0X0
Summary: Rima has a date with the love of her life.But she is in for a special surprise.Will it be for the best or for the worse?What is this surprise her special someone is going to get her?


**Me: Hey Guys, this is my first fanfiction so don't hate it. I could also use some constructive criticism.**

**Ikuto: (whispers) everyone hate her first story**

**Me: I heard that! That is why I'm not making my first story about Amuto.**

**Amu: Ha! Thank you soooo much for not pairing me up with that idiot. So…who am I going out with this time?**

**Me: Sorry to burst your bubbles but this is going to be a rimahiko story.**

**Amu: I hate you.**

**Me: Fine, I guess I'm going to pair you up with Ikuto so you would quite your nagging. Disclaimer please!**

**Rima: Why do I have to be with that purple head? And jenny-2000 doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Rima's POV**

It was a beautiful day in the park and I was waiting for a certain purple-head. It has been a year since Nagihiko and I started dating. I can't believe now we're now 23 year olds. I wonder what Nagi wanted to talk about at the park. I took a look at my watch, he was late! Just wait until I get my hands on him. He isn't going to live to see tomorrow. Then, I saw a flash of purple. Nagihiko approached me and said,"Gomen Rima-chan, I was late because on the way here, I bumped into Yaya and she made me buy her candy. She wouldn't stop whining until I did so." I gave him my signature death glare. He sweat dropped and laughed nervously. I attempted to slap him but missed. "Fujisaki Nagihiko, I'm going to kill for being late!" I yelled. Nagi then gave me a bright smile and said, "I'll make up for. I promise." "Just how are you going to do that, hm?" His smile then turned into a smirk and said to me, "By making this the best date ever." Now his face was two inches away from mine. My face was bright red now. But I nodded and took his hand.

**Nagihiko's POV**

It was such a nice day today. It was a perfect day to give Rima the surprise of her life. There was just one problem…. I was late for our date! Man am I in a lot of trouble. When I got to the park, I saw the most beautiful person in the world. She was wearing a casual short-sleeved baby blue dress with her signature black headband. And to top it off, a pair of black ballet flats. She was beautiful but when I saw the fire in her eyes, something in my mind told me to take a few steps back. I was glad I followed my mind's decision because Rima was about slap me in the face! Five minutes after explaining everything to her, I took her and led her to a café to buy her parfait. She was reaching for the spoon but I beat her to it. I took the spoon and fed her the parfait. This time her blush was even redder than the one earlier this morning. I never realized how cute Rima look when she smiled. When she was done, I paid and led her to the fair. I didn't even realize that we spent the rest of the day at the fair. "Nagi, thanks for the best day ever!" Rima said while hugging me. I couldn't take it anymore. She was just too cute! So, I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a surprise kiss. She was shocked but kissed me back anyways. Afterwards, I took her to the park. It was time for me to make this day unforgettable. To get her distracted so I could pull out the ring in my pocket, I suggested looking at the stars. While she was gazing at the stars, I got on my knees and pulled out the ring. I said to her, "Mashiro Rima, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She froze in place. Then a grin appeared on her face. She jumped up and down like a little girl while saying, "Yes! A million times yes!" It was the happiest day of my life; I can tell she felt the same way.

**Me: Well? How was it?!**

**Rima: I was fine with you making me and the cross-dressing freak be a couple but did I really need to marry him?!**

**Nagihiko: So you're saying that you like me being your boyfriend?**

**Rima: *blushes* No!**

**Me: That's a total lie! You're head over heels for him!**

**Nagihiko: See Rima, I'm not saying anything that's incorrect.**

**Rima: I'm going to kill the both of you! (chases them around)**

**Me and Nagihiko: Please R&R! (running for our life)**

2


End file.
